


Because You Are Also a Tortoise

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aliens have to stick together. Spoilers for season 10 up until "Morpheus".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Are Also a Tortoise

Vala startles to see Teal'c standing like a statue in the open doorway. He says nothing and doesn't look like he planned to for a while.

Of all the people at Stargate command, Teal'c is the one Vala's least gotten a read on. But she has gotten a read on the fact that the other members of SG-1 have a great deal of respect for Teal'c, and it can't all come just from his military prowess. 

So, Vala pauses in the middle of brushing out her hair and smiles brightly at him all teeth and exuberant, naughty energy. 

It can't hurt to finesse him a little. 

"Teal'c, it's nice to see you."

"May I come in?" he asks. 

"Of course," she replies, putting the hairbrush down. Teal'c inclines his head in his customary style of stoic Jaffa politeness. "What can I do for you?"

"It is I who have come to do you a favor," Teal'c answers. 

"Oh really?" Vala asks, and she can smell another test a mile away. She should've known they would never have just handed out their trust so easily. "And what is this favor going to cost me?"

"I wish nothing in exchange," Teal'c assures her. 

"Then what's the purpose of doing me a favor if you're not going to get anything out of it?"

"Would it make you more comfortable if I had such a reason?"

"Maybe. It would make more sense."

Teal'c nods and seems to give her what she wants. "Because JonasQuinn once told me that we who are not from Earth must band together."

Vala looks curious and sits in her chair and crosses her legs. 

"And who is JonasQuinn?"

"He was the man responsible for the death of DanielJackson and a member of SG-1 in DanielJackson's absence."

Vala stands up and huffs. "So that's what I have to do to get on SG-1? Kill Daniel! Because trust me, I've had the urge!"

"JonasQuinn did not intend for DanielJackson to die. He also had many valuable skills."

"I have valuable skills!" Vala objects. 

Teal'c gives another polite nod. "Indeed."

"So why did he get to be on SG-1?"

"Because JonasQuinn was quite persistent. Like you and I, he was not trusted at first. However, eventually, he proved that he could be trusted."

Vala studies his face, which doesn't tell her much. Teal'c seems to have only two or three expressions, and Vala can't tell if it's just that he plays it close to the chest or he only has two or three actual feelings. 

"But how? What was it that he did, or that *you* did that made them trust you? Because whatever it is, I'll do. What is it they want from me?"

"They want to know why it is that you seek their trust at all."

Vala raises her hands and then drops them suddenly in overwhelming frustration. "That's it? That's all they're looking for? Why the bloody hell did someone tell me, I wouldn't have spent all that time studying those stupid tests on Daniel's computer!"

"Had you known, what answer would you have given?" Vala stops cold and doesn't have anything at the ready to hand Teal'c. So Teal'c asks the next worse question. "What is it that you hope to accomplish by joining SG-1?"

"Well, I want to get my share of the loot for one! And I don't see what's so wrong about that, either. If I don't look out for myself, it's not like anyone else will."

"And if there is no treasure to be found? If you knew you would never become wealthy, would you still desire to be a part of SG-1?"

Vala thinks about it. "I guess so. I mean, if there's no treasure, I might as well see the universe at least. And it's not like anyone else is going to trust me anyway. And it can't hurt to get rid of the Ori."

Teal'c nods. "I will leave you now. Good day."

Just as he turns Vala reaches out with her hand and asks, "Teal'c, wait!" Teal'c halfway turns around with a frown and a raised eyebrow. "As long as we're talking about answers. I have to ask - if you found a tortoise on it's back and turned it over, why would you turn it over?"

Teal'c considers this. "When I first came to this planet, I would have answered that it was the next logical step."

"But now?"

"I believe it would be unwise to overturn the tortoise without further information."

\- END -


End file.
